


Rip it like a beast, ya

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (how do music shows even work?), Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun is suffering, Changkyun’s kinky but we’ve been knew, Hand Jobs, Kihyun knows what he wants and isn’t afraid of taking it, Kihyun's choker, M/M, Power Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Power Play, Rimming, Sex, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, changki rise, despite evidence to the contrary Changkyun doesn’t only just take it though, jumpsuits yeayyy, lube and condoms bc they are not heathens, surprise surprise, switch changki, though actual sex is, y'all know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Kihyun loves riling up Changkyun, and Changkyun will forever be a victim to his hyung’s whims.





	Rip it like a beast, ya

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Changkyun’s rap is the title, sue me. Listen. I have no excuse for this. I was watching Changkyun Shoot Out fancams, and Kihyun is wearing that wonderfully awful choker. This… just happened. Kihyun is a little shit, and was very fun to write. Have fun, people. (Also, I have no idea how music shows work, so this is so incredibly self-indulgent that I can’t even be sorry anymore.)  
> My friend checked it over and I proof-read it, the usual spiel really.

  
  
  


Changkyun has been staring at Kihyun's choker all throughout getting his makeup done. Where did their stylists even get that sinful thing. A choker like that shouldn't be worn on broadcast, not with this choreo and song, and certainly not by Yoo fucking Kihyun. Yoo fucking Kihyun, who has increasingly been riling up Changkyun the further they are in promotions, the more used they got to broadcasts again, the more they internalized the choreo. 

“ _ Please _ close your eyes.” His makeup noona sighs, unimpressed, and forcefully turns his head back so he can't actually glare at Kihyun anymore, who had been smirking at him from the other side of the room, playing with the ring of his choker, pulling it and miming being tugged, and if he hadn't put that choker on Changkyun yesterday and fucked him until he cried, Changkyun might have lost his cool the moment he saw that Kihyun will be wearing the damn thing today  _ again.  _ But as it is, he just feels flushed, sweat already gathering at his temples that his makeup noona sighs again, frustrated, and starts dabbing it away. 

“Concentrate, Changkyunnie, we don't have any time to waste.” Kihyun sings, waltzing away which should look ridiculous in the jumpsuit, and Changkyun tries his hardest to convince himself of that fact, that he indeed looks ridiculous. 

_ Don't think with your dick, jumpsuits are not sexy.  _

But, fuck, they  _ are.  _ They all haven't buttoned them up properly, and with the killing part of their choreo, more than enough skin is being revealed, and paired with their facial expressions they do make seven sexy men in leather jumpsuits adorned with chains, and it drives him so goddamn crazy. Because  _ Kihyun,  _ of all people, could very well be drowning in his outfit but doesn't, he pulls it off like it was made for  _ him _ specifically, and Changkyun might have pulled his own zipper further down because it was really hot in the hall, and he might have had a nip slip that Kihyun just couldn't pass up on teasing him about later. 

Changkyun doesn't make a habit of swearing, but he sure is swearing up a storm inside his head as they monitor their performance and Kihyun stands in front of him, pushing the entire length of his body against Changkyun's front, keeping his head tilted to the side so Changkyun only has to bend down to nose at his skin, to smell him, raw and sweaty after dancing again and again, the jumpsuit not really allowing air ventilation-

Hyungwon elbows him harshly and both he and Kihyun jump in surprise, Changkyun’s mouth on the exposed skin of his hyung's shoulder. 

“Get a grip!” He hisses. Kihyun carefully extracts himself from his teeth but stays close, a hand on the small of his back, comforting because Changkyun feels utterly mortified. He doesn't look at anyone as they finish monitoring, face burning bright red. Jooheon just snickers at him and the others luckily hadn't noticed what happened, Kihyun rubbing circles into his back, but it actually doesn't calm him down, the taste of his skin still in his mouth and his smell in his nose. Changkyun can't focus, he feels all too aware of his hyung and he  _ needs him so bad.  _ And Kihyun fucking  _ knows  _ it. 

The pre-recording is declared finished and they clear the space behind the stage for the next group. Kihyun's hand travels from his back to his shoulder, and his fingers dip into the open collar at the back of his neck. Shivers are raking all over him as he becomes more and more aware of his hyung, and everyone being around him, seeing them, watching their every move. It drives him crazy. 

“Alright people, time to laze.” Minhyuk announces as they reach their designated dressing room, flopping down onto one couch with his phone in hand, the jumpsuit still on his body. 

“When do we record for Myself?” Wonho asks, as their staff starts arranging things to style them anew and put them into the different outfits. 

“In about two hours,” someone replies, “the other groups are recording for their main act and then they will start recording the side acts.” A short thinking pause and then they continue: “It will probably take at least two hours.” 

“Alright, time for a nap then.” 

Changkyun just stands in the middle of the room, hot and bothered and unable to calm down with Kihyun still running his fingers over the back of his neck. 

“Who wants to change clothes first?” A staff member next to Kihyun asks, looking up at him in question, hands already raised to help him get out of the jumpsuit, but he deftly takes a step back and grins at her, all teeth on display making Changkyun grit his own teeth in response. 

“I'm fine, noona, the others can go first.” She raises an eyebrow at him, eyes darting to Changkyun, and he only sees this out of the corner of his eyes because he can't possible look at Kihyun directly at the moment and  _ not  _ do something to him. 

“Don't you at least want to take the choker off?” She asks very carefully, tone suggesting she already knows the answer and regrets having to ask this. 

“Nah,” Kihyun sings, stepping back even more, once again pressing the line of his body against Changkyun's. Fucker. “I quite like it, I think I'll wear it for a bit more until I  _ have  _ to take it off.” And then he tilts his head, as if he is keenly aware of how intensely Changkyun is now staring at his neck, pulling the collar of his jumpsuit provocatively away. “It looks good on me, doesn't it?” he asks her, and there goes the last bit of Changkyun's self control. 

Hyungwon groans from somewhere in the room when Changkyun stiffly stalks to his casual clothes, rummaging for his bag, and as soon as he finds it he snatches Kihyun's hand and starts dragging him out of the room. He hears sighs and reprimands and a hollered “Have fun!” being thrown after them, which he all ignores. 

Kihyun laughs loudly behind him, as Changkyun drags them into their empty spare dressing room, clasping his bag with all of his things tightly in his hand. His hyung is so dead, once Changkyun can actually control his body and pin him against the nearest table. 

Opening the door he pushes Kihyun through it, feeling the resistance as Kihyun's hackles start to rise. Even though he's obviously goading Changkyun into losing control, he doesn't particularly appreciate being pushed around,  _ especially _ when he's in such a very playful mood. Before he can lay into Changkyun though, the sound of the lock sliding into place seems to stop his indignation for a moment. 

Changkyun's head falls against the door and he tries to calm his heart down. It's really not the smartest idea, to occupy an empty room and fuck, but he simply can't deal with it anymore. Preparing for this comeback was time consuming, with everything taking up their time after the world tour, he had been practicing their killing part on his own so many times because he simply couldn't get it right, that there hadn't been a lot of opportunities to get rid of pent up frustration. And Kihyun knows it, and loves to be in control, so he is just teasing and teasing until Changkyun begs him to fuck him, but he won't stop even after that, so now Changkyun will fuck  _ him  _ for a change and maybe, maybe Kihyun will lay off the seduction for a few days. The jumpsuits hide a lot, but Changkyun isn't too eager on a repeat performance of that disastrous day while they were promoting Beautiful, when the pants were too tight and he was too worked up. 

He hears Kihyun sighing and then the sound of a zipper being pulled, which promptly pulls him out of his trance. He almost throws his bag onto a nearby table when he turns around and stalks towards Kihyun's back. 

He grabs him tightly from behind and just holds him like this, not moving, just breathing hard and trying to control his arousal. He feels his hyung suppressing laughter but he couldn't care less in this moment. 

“Changkyunnie, what's the matter? Is the choreo too much for you? Moving like that with thousands of eyes on you, there in the studio and all over the world through screens?” Kihyun whispers into his ear, lips deliberately grazing the skin, lightning shooting through him. 

Oh god, it's too much, way too much, he feels like burning and erupting like a volcano and Kihyun isn't helping, his voice and tone and words aren't helping, he's already close to just shoving him down onto his knees and shutting him up with his dick because  _ Kihyun just won't stop talking!  _

He grabs onto the collar, the ring digging into his fingers as he forcefully turns Kihyun's head to him and kisses him harshly, teeth bumping together painfully but it just sends more sparks down to his groin. Kihyun let's out a startled moan from the sudden movement and Changkyun dives in as if he could climb into this throat, spit dripping from his lips and it should be disgusting, for everyone involved but instead they both just moan louder. 

After what feels like an eternity, open mouths breathing against each other, the air growing hotter and hotter, Kihyun bites at his top lip to make him let go.

“That hurt, Changkyun,” he murmurs against it, pulling away as far as Changkyun's fingers around the choker allow him. His eyes are sparkling, mirth dancing in them but his mouth is twisted slightly, showing that the sudden movement really hurt him. Changkyun just looks at him, breathing hard, moving his hips to rub against Kihyun's thigh with his hard on. Kihyun licks his lips, and Changkyun growls, seeing his hyung's mouth drop open further and  _ fuck!  _

And then Kihyun grabs his hand holding him by the ring, moving away as far as he can as Changkyun unconsciously tightens his hold, because no, they  _ won't  _ stop now! 

“You want something, Kukkung?” 

Oh, there's that tone again. The tone Kihyun uses to annoy everyone into doing what he wants, the tone he uses to tease Changkyun, the tone he uses to really rile him up. Right now, Changkyun absolutely  _ hates _ that tone. 

“Kihyun.” It’s the only thing he says, his hyung's eyes flashing dangerously at the lack of the honorific. As if right now Changkyun could care about that. This is his fucking cheeky boyfriend who apparently has been topping way too much lately, if he’s pushing Changkyun that much. 

Tongue between his teeth, Kihyun frays the last bit of his patience: 

“Come and get me, if you want me, baby boy.” 

_ Baby boy.  _ Because Kihyun knows, if he wants to push all of Changkyun's buttons, if he really wants Changkyun to snap, he'll deliberately mock him, patronize him, treat him as a kid, call him baby boy to top it off. And then just smirks and leans back, to see what he will do. 

Changkyun is helpless to deny him the reaction he wants. 

Charging forward, he takes ahold of the jumpsuit with his free hand, rips it open and pulls it down as far as he can, biting down harshly on the now exposed chest, tugging at the ring as Kihyun chokes out a shocked laugh. He presses the heavy chain that is around his waist, already hanging lower, down, right over his still covered crotch, because Kihyun is still not even close to be as affected as Changkyun is. Which simply won’t do. 

Kihyun moans at the rough treatment, hair already disheveled and wild grin stretching his lips, the damn devil disguised as an angel. Pressing harder down onto the chain Kihyun stumbles back and Changkyun follows, his other hand still pulling at the jumpsuit as best as he can. Kihyun doesn’t have a top on underneath, just as himself, not that Changkyun would have bothered undressing him completely anyway. No, as soon as he gets the suit past his hips he won’t do anything else than opening his own, and then he will fuck the goddamn cockiness out of his hyung, for at least a while. 

As they stumble to a nearby table he takes his hand off the chain to unlock it, so that he can actually pull everything down, when Kihyun abruptly leans forward to his ear and bites it. The sudden spark of sensitivity punches a high-pitched moan out of him, and he shoots out his hand to the table to hold himself up, as Kihyun starts nibbling and licking, moaning breathily and loudly when Changkyun’s hips snap forward. Fuck, why do his ears have to be so sensitive? Though when Kihyun reaches up to unzip Changkyun’s jumpsuit, something in him snaps his jaws at the action. 

Right now,  _ he  _ is in control.  

One of his hands flies upwards, to Kihyun’s neck and pushes him away, bending him down onto the table, just as he himself delivers a deep bite to his hyung's neck, relishing in the louder moan from the older man. 

Changkyun presses Kihyun hard against the table, his hyung’s jumpsuit half off his body, holding his hand over the choker and pressing down lightly, to keep him down. They are so close, touching everywhere, crotches painfully pushed together in this position but Changkyun doesn't fucking care. Kihyun is still grinning slightly, though his face is already clouded from the teasing pleasure, cocky attitude suppressed by the promise that Changkyun's hips hold. 

Growling against his lips, Changkyun forces out: “I will bite you, hyung, never,  _ ever _ forget that.” And as an extra warning he swiftly tugs at the ring, holding Kihyun in this painful position for a bit while he kisses him, and only then does he let him fall back to catch his breath. 

They are both panting harshly, just looking at each other for a while, Changkyun unzipping his own jumpsuit as far down as he can, when he abruptly remembers their performance and falls down to his knees to wrestle the jumpsuit completely off as best as he can, together with the underwear. 

A hand falls to his hair, knotting in the long strands and pulling abruptly, causing him to growl once more and pull sharply. The teeth of the double zipper catch harshly on Kihyun’s skin, leaving faint lines that he immediately kisses. Only he can leave marks on that beautiful skin. Only he, and no one and nothing else. 

He closes his teeth around one scratch when Kihyun tugs at his hair again, giving it one hard suck that earns him a beautiful breathy moan, and then he’s pulling back and rummaging in his bag for the condoms and lube one of them always brings with them on a long day. Kihyun actually stays quiet, leaning on his elbows and panting towards the ceiling, so he tries to hurry because he really doesn’t think he can handle more riling up. 

“Changkyun-”

“Shut up, hyung.” 

It earns him a laugh and a blind kick in his side, as Kihyun is still staring at the ceiling. 

He finds the condom and rips it open with his teeth, pushing his own jumpsuit open as best as he can to roll it on. A sudden burning feeling at the top of his head lets him know that Kihyun is looking at him now, and the thought to put on a show for him is  _ so tempting, _ but his hyung doesn’t deserve that, for being such a cheeky little shit. And that he even thinks like that, that he is about to have his way with Kihyun thrills him so much that his knees feel weak. 

“Kkukkungie, for all your posturing, you are sure taking your sweet ass time.” 

All thoughts run out of his head and are replaced by the hot flush of anger and humiliation. He grabs the lube and shoots up, one hand slamming against his chest and pushing him against the table again, back painfully bent judging by the groan Kihyun lets out. Kihyun scrambles to push himself up again, but when Changkyun raises up his knee and presses it against the other’s erection, he stops squirming to moan. 

“Fuck you, hyung.” He pushes Kihyun up slightly more on the table and then opens the lube with his teeth as well, squeezing it onto his left hand. Leaning over Kihyun, keeping him bent backwards over the table, supporting his own weight on his right forearm while he pushes his left forefinger into Kihyun, he glares at him, daring him to fight more in this position. 

“Just stay still, hyung!” 

“Don’t whine, and  _ make  _ me, Changkyun-ah!” Kihyun moans the suffix with a lot of strength, as Changkyun goes directly to his prostate. Kihyun bites his lips hard. 

There’s music thumping in the background, the bass beating out a rhythm that Changkyun follows with his finger, pumping it steadily in and out, and if Kihyun were to say that he doesn’t want this he’d be lying, with how he spreads his legs and accepts the second finger without problems. 

Changkyun pulls away slightly to get more lube, pouring it directly onto his hand so that it is already dripping onto the table. He does want to fuck Kihyun as soon as possible but he won’t risk hurting him in the process. As he pushes his fingers deeper the vocalist closes his eyes and moans loudly, freely,  _ finally, _ that Changkyun spreads his legs further apart with his own hips and works him open.

“Changkyun-! Changkyun, ah, my back, let me turn around-!”

“No.” He bends down and bites directly beneath the lower strap of the choker, not risking damaging the thing from hell and enduring the wrath of the noonas. “No, you’ll just take what I give you now, hyung.” 

Kihyun’s head thumps down on the table as he spreads his fingers. Carefully he pushes a third one in, slowly feeling around and trying his best to make sure Kihyun relaxes against the intrusion. There is no fun in sex when someone experiences the not so fun kind of pain. 

Kihyun’s dick is bobbing with every thrust of his wrist, pre come pooling at the tip showing just how on board he is with the entire thing. 

They have a brief eye contact, in which Kihyun gives a subtle nod and then grins at him again with all his teeth, even through his panting moans, but Changkyun can’t even be mad, he’s too eager to give his own painfully hard dick some friction to feel irked at Kihyun goading him. 

He pulls his fingers out abruptly, relishing in the moan he causes, and lifts up Kihyun’s thighs, feet slipping out of the jumpsuit completely now. Very much to the surprise of Kihyun. 

“Wait wait wait Changkyun, what are you doing?!” 

“What does it look like, hyung?” He doesn’t wait for Kihyun to answer, just hooks one thigh over the crook of his arm and takes his dick in his free hand, pushing it in slowly. And there, there is what he actually wants to hear: a long, loud drawn out moan sounding from Kihyun’s throat. He had thrown his head back again, back arched, his hands scrambling to hold onto Changkyun’s arms. 

He knows he can’t hold this position for very long, so he grabs his hyung’s thighs tightly in his hands, pushes them up and away and thrusts forward, trusting in Kihyun’s iron hold on his own arms that he won’t actually shove him away. They both moan at that, the tight grip on his dick almost making him light-headed. Even with having been fucked yesterday to the brink of tears, he still feels too desperate, too pent up and he fears he might actually come too soon. And when he thrusts forward again, Kihyun digging his fingers into his biceps and moaning so damn prettily, as if he had never felt better, the sensation is almost too much. 

Kihyun had been squirming around, shoulders shifting on the table and pushing his chest out, and the sight of those pretty nipples that will be very often on TV now is too tempting to pass up. Pulling back and then pushing his entire body forward, still holding those delicious thighs, almost folding Kihyun in half he fixes his mouth around one pectoral, biting down as he hits Kihyun’s prostate and his entire body seems to tighten up; loud, high moans ripping out of his throat. The grip around his dick is so strong all of a sudden, that it takes all of his self-control to not come on the spot. Kihyun’s hand snatch in his long hair again, his other hand over his own mouth to silence his moans.

Changkyun’s arms start trembling from the strain but he doesn’t want to drop his hyung’s legs, it would give him too much leverage and control back, which he definitely doesn’t want. For once, right now, he doesn’t want Kihyun in control of  _ anything _ . He just wants him pliant, and moaning, and desperate for his touch. Impulsively he turns his head and snaps his teeth at the soft skin of Kihyun’s inner arm, trying desperately to hold on his control over his dick. 

“Fuck, Changkyun!” Kihyun yelps at the sting, removing his hand from his mouth and pushing it against Changkyun’s forehead, pushing him away from his arm. “Are you already losing control? I thought you had better stamina than that-” And there it is  _ again _ , the teasing, the goading that usually he can play along with, that usually he kind of enjoys but not today, not in this moment! 

His arms feel weak but he tries and fights against the exhaustion. Abruptly pulling out, gasping at the rush of cold air against his sensitive dick and fuelled by arousal and annoyance, he pulls Kihyun to the edge of the table and turns him around in one go, as Kihyun himself is quite startled at the sudden turn of events. He yelps out a “Whoa!” as he is turned chest down onto the table, legs landing on his poor jumpsuit, and Changkyun kicks them apart, holds onto his hips and pushes in again in one go. He groans deep in his throat at the sharp gasp that is punched out of Kihyun’s chest, as he is once again enveloped by tightness. 

Kihyun's laughing. The fucker is laughing, breathless, hitching laughs paired with high moans and groans as he scrambles on the table for leverage, body jolting forward with every thrust Changkyun makes. 

“Oh, oh Changkyun, oh you're wonderful.” The sudden compliment startles him so much that his grip on his hyung's hips falters for a moment, the unexpected praise making him warm all over. Kihyun laughs again, a high, joyful sound and he pushes his hips down unto Changkyun's dick. 

“C’mon baby, you started so good, finish, ah, finish what you've started.” 

Damn his and his fucking praise kink. He closes his eyes against the tears of frustration and pleasure that are gathering in his eyes, because no matter what he does, he will always be weak for anything that Kihyun says and does. But the hot flush of humiliation at the thought, at how much of a moth to the flame he is for his hyung, just makes him harder. 

Changkyun leans down again, his forearms on either side of Kihyun's head, snapping his hips forward and keeping them there, deeply grinding against Kihyun's prostate to hear him whine. He wants Changkyun; Changkyun will do his best to give him his all. The rapper bites at his neck again, his shoulders, nibbling and licking all over while he fucks his hyung, pressing his own deep groans into the sweaty skin, inhaling his smell and only focusing on that. The desperation he felt before, the overwhelming feeling of almost coming has receded and was replaced by the desire to make this good for Kihyun, to fuck him so good he will feel it for a long while. It's with this single minded focus that he sneaks both his hands down to Kihyun's dick and jerks him off, but at the same time he presses down on the base to prevent him from coming. 

Kihyun tightens up so much at the feeling, a protesting, desperate moan falling from his lips but Changkyun already reached his limit anyway. He thrusts in one last time, making sure he hits Kihyun's prostate good and at the same time he strokes him just right, and Kihyun comes, clenching so tightly that Changkyun follows right after, teeth lodged into the back of his neck.  

 

Kihyun lays with his head on the side, eyes closed and panting harshly. Changkyun feels weak, drained, but he tries his hardest to remove his teeth, to stay upright for a moment longer, to make sure Kihyun is okay. 

“Ki, you okay?” 

He very rarely shortens Kihyun's name like that, but in this moment he feels raw, like a knife has opened his chest and he was left to bleed out. Only Kihyun's blissful expression, the small, satisfied smile on his face tells him that he very probably did nothing wrong. 

His hyung hums at him in reassurance and playfully clenches around his softening dick. Changkyun would never admit it but he lets out a high-pitched gasp at that, unconsciously clenching his hands that are still around Kihyun's dick and they resolve into a short game of push and pull until Changkyun finally pulls out and takes his hands away. 

Double checking that Kihyun is alright, that his legs are steady and that he actually won’t collapse once Changkyun steps away, he brushes one last kiss over the bite on his shoulder blade and pulls away, flopping down cross-legged with his jumpsuit still half-way on his body. Kihyun’s breathing hard, leaning on his elbows, but his knees don’t tremble. 

Changkyun wants to reach up and caress the soft, smooth skin of his hyung’s legs when he realizes that his hands are covered in spunk, so he starts licking it off. Once one hand is clean he raises it and strokes with his fingertips over the thin skin at the back of Kihyun’s knees. The resulting shiver is barely noticeable. 

He spots his bag, carelessly flung aside after he took out the condom and the lube, and reaches over with his other hand, now clean as well, to grab the small package of tissues that spilled out. He wipes over his hands again and then takes off the condom, carefully tying it off and rolling it into a tissue to be discarded later. 

Kihyun manages to push himself up, finally, stretching his arms and Changkyun watches his bite marks moving with the skin, feeling a weird sense of accomplishment. Those will stay for a while, and they'll have to put makeup over the highest ones, but despite him ending up following what Kihyun wants (and if he really thinks about it, he had been doing what Kihyun wanted from the very start of this) he still left his marks that Kihyun will feel for days and hopefully, he will really lay off the seduction for a while. 

(It is a fool's dream, but Changkyun never claimed to be particularly clever when it comes to his boyfriend.) 

He watches from behind, looking up at his hyung, as Kihyun is inspecting his arms and chest. 

“Geez, Changkyun, you really messed me up.”

Changkyun hums in agreement, pushing himself slightly up on his crossed legs to nuzzle above the swell of Kihyun's ass, causing his hyung to shiver. 

“You even bit my  _ arm,  _ Kyunnie. My  _ arm.  _ What did you do that for?”

“Stop complaining, hyung, you like it.” He murmurs against his skin. 

“Aish, give me the wet wipes.” 

Changkyun blindly gropes for his bag again, lips not leaving the delicious warm skin in front of him, and when his fingers land on the leather he just raises it up for Kihyun to take. Which he does, with a huff, and rummages around for the wet wipes.

Changkyun let his hand fall down into his lap again. They haven’t been away for too long, they can take their time with cleaning up and returning to the others. He listens to the sound of the package opening and lets his lips travel lower, from one cheek to the other, passing over the crack, and feels Kihyun tense up. 

“Changkyun, what are you doing?” Comes the soft murmur, no real warning inside the voice, but cautiousness.  

“You know, hyung.” Is the only thing he replies with, and then he dives between the cheeks and licks lightly at the puffy skin of his hyung’s rim, red and sensitive to the touch, excess lube glistening in the light. A very, very soft “Aah!” escapes Kihyun, as he falls forward at the sensation to steady himself with one hand on the table. 

“Changkyun.” He breathes out, just the one word, but it holds a lot of meaning that makes the rapper shiver, his entire body feeling warm and flush. He licks again, not using his hands, he just sits comfortably on the ground, on his by now crumpled jumpsuit, and laps at his hyung’s sensitive hole to help him come down from the high. For one, Changkyun enjoys doing that, and on another days and occasions this would spiral into another bout of sex, but on the other hand he knows that Kihyun really likes it too. And it’s not meant to be arousing, most of the times, it’s meant to be soothing and Changkyun can indulge in his oral fixation as much as he wants. When he feels Kihyun getting too much into it though he pulls away, just kissing over his butt cheeks and laughing under his breath at the grumble his hyung lets out. 

Kihyun turns around, leaning against the table and they just look at each other. Changkyun's eyes travel over the marks he left, over the flush on his face and chest, the sweat glistening all over his hyung. He is a vision, so beautiful, so stunning, he'd worship him for the rest of his life should Kihyun let him. 

“Are you feeling better, Kkukkungie?” The damn smirk is back, but Kihyun’s eyes are gentle, his posture relaxed, leaning like a king who is able to let his guard down among the presence of his trusted lover. 

“Not particularly thanks to you, hyung.” 

“No? Then it wasn’t me who you’ve just fucked over the table and who gave you an amazing orgasm?” 

This person is seriously testing his patience. 

“Do you want to say that you haven’t enjoyed yourself then, hyung?” Changkyun shoots back, though he isn’t really as annoyed as he thought he would be. Kihyun quirks a regal eyebrow, biting his tongue between his front teeth, and Changkyun feels a different kind of heat settle over him. “You want to tell me that you haven’t enjoyed being taken, being taken care of?” 

“I wouldn’t exactly call you almost breaking my back and biting me all over  _ taking care of somebody _ .” 

“You like it, hyung,” Changkyun growls out, “you love riling me up and making me lose control. And then even controlling me, like a wild beast that will come at your beck and call.” Kihyun shudders at the words, unashamed in his nakedness but still a flush rises to his cheeks with every word Changkyun growls out. And Changkyun, Changkyun feels drunk off every reaction he can entice. 

“Y'know, hyung, those lyrics weren't just for monbebe. I'll be your king, and you'll be my queen, my king, in every way you want. I’ll do everything you say.”

Kihyun visibly shivers as Changkyun burns his stare into him, looking up at his hyung, but he doesn't feel inferior to him, they are on equal standing, even with Changkyun sitting at his feet. Even with all these words Changkyun has never been more equal to him than in this moment. 

“After all, that is what you like, isn’t it, hyung?”

His hyung, still naked, jumpsuit pooling around his ankles, raises one leg out of the cloth and puts his small foot on Changkyun's chest. And one may call Changkyun disgusting and a pervert, but when Kihyun leans against the table and runs his foot up to his throat, he rolls his head, showing off his neck and let's his head fall forward, mouthing at this toes, still burning his stare into Kihyun's eyes. 

And Kihyun grins. 

  
  


(Going back to the dressing room sure is a curious endeavor, with their clothes rumpled and the jumpsuit zipped up all the way in Kihyun’s case. As soon as they enter through the door a round of whistles and boos are thrown their way, with Kihyun’s makeup noona immediately swarming him and yanking the jumpsuit open, cursing up a storm upon seeing the bite marks. She sends a very bitter look towards Changkyun and drags Kihyun away to fix everything that needs to be fixed. Luckily they have pre-recorded Shoot Out and only Myself will be live, and for Myself Kihyun can wear his shirt completely buttoned so nobody will see anything.

Changkyun watches how Kihyun stumbles as he is being dragged, and knows that he feels the bite marks he had left all around his toes. They are doubly lucky that the performance for Myself requires almost no moving at all. 

As he goes to pull of his own jumpsuit he passes by Hyungwon and Jooheon, engrossed in playing on their phones. 

“You’re just helpless to deny him anything, aren’t you, Kyunnie?” Jooheon asks without looking up, Hyungwon looking deeply displeased. 

“It’s more like Kihyun can’t get enough of Changkyun. I was wondering how much posturing he still had to do until Kyunnie finally snaps and drags him away.” Minhyuk chimes in from the other side of the room, Hyungwon letting out a disgusted sound. 

Changkyun glances around to where he can hear the staff scolding Kihyun, and smiles to himself.) 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
